Glitter Days
by Queen Lysander
Summary: Haru's in love. With Makoto, of course. But how will he successfully place himself with his love and have a happy relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- So, this is my attempt at writing in a while. Updates happen when I can, considering I'm in school and stuff. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One-** **Realizing It** **A** **ll**

It hit Haru while he tried to do work. Of course, he couldn't focus with a certain brunette on his mind, but he was making the attempt.

The realization that he was in love with his best friend, Makoto Tachibana, hit him when he was just sixteen, and he was beginning to grasp the concept of true love.

"I'm… In love with Mako." he whispered to himself. "I love Makoto." he reveled in the feel of the sentence rolling off his lips, the level of what he was saying, the _importance_.

He stopped his homework, knowing nothing else was going to be done.

He lay his head back on his pillow, and thought about how Makoto was always there for him, how he always took care of him.

He was glad for his friend's constant presence, his expressiveness, everything he was not.

Where Makoto was always worrying about people, Haru was simply standing by, indifferent to the situation, to the emotions of others.

The sound of a door opening shook Haru out of his thoughts.

Sitting up, Haru looked to his unfinished homework and groaned. It was Thursday, and he knew the work would need to be turned in tomorrow.

But then he smiled, the corners of his lips lifting the tiniest amount. It would be Makoto entering his house, there to see if the smaller boy had completed his necessary work yet.

"Haru-chan!" Haru heard his name being called, a knock, and then the door opening. Haru rolled his eyes at the use of the honorific, but said nothing.

It was Makoto, after all.

"Hey, Haru!" Makoto said, smiling and tilting his head. He walked into Haru's room, dropping his backpack near Haru's own and then joining him on his bed.

"Nice homework you're getting done, eh?"

Haru shrugged and pointed to his open book, and a piece of paper with scribbles lying next to it.

"An attempt was made."

Makoto shook his head and laughed a bit. "You should be glad I'm here to help you finish your work."

"Yeah, Makoto. I'm always glad you're here." Haru uttered quietly. Makoto flashed him another smile and then stood up to retrieve his backpack. Haru watched Makoto as he reached down to grab his stuff.

He thought about all the times his best friend had come over to help him out and how anytime he saw him smile, he felt a fluttering in his stomach. As Haru wasn't completely in touch with his emotions, he usually would simply wrote it off as just having a friend who was kind to him.

But now, now he knew it was love.

Makoto turned back to him, holding his book. "Alright Haru, you ready to get started?"

Haru nodded and got his own book to continue working in. They started to working, but Haru couldn't focus. He wanted to watch Makoto as he focused, his forehead creasing in concentration, chewing on his lip to try and figure out the answer to a question, wiggling a pencil between his fingers.

Haru continued watching the other, occasionally glancing down in case Makoto caught him staring.

The brunette coughed. "Haruka, you know I can tell you're not working?" Haru rolled his eyes. "So?"

"You need to get this done; I'll help you if you need."

Scooting closer to Makoto, Haru brought one of his hands to Makoto's face and lifted it to his, putting their foreheads together. He brought them close enough to feel their breaths on each other, noses touching. "I just realized something today."

Makoto tensed. "I won't tell you what, exactly, but-"

The larger boy pressed his lips to Haru's, shutting him up.

He pulled away quickly, realizing what he had done. Squeaking while flames rose to his face, Makoto began to stutter an apology. "I-I'm sor-sorry, your f-face was j-just so close an-and I couldn't resist and IMSOSORRYHARUIDIDN'TMEANTOPLEASEDON'THATEME!"

Haru cracked a tiny smile. "Makoto, it's okay. Shh, let's just finish our work."

Makoto nodded, his face still a brilliant shade of red and moved from Haru to focus on his work.

Haru looked to his own book, trying to recall what he was reading. He couldn't get the soft feel of Makoto's lips off his mind, and then the cute way the larger boy stuttered out an apologize.

Makoto might be sorry for what he did, but Haru completely was not.

 **Follow me on tumblr at sportsanime-trash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Well, Fuck.**

He was on his way to his best friend's house, as he always was, when a question popped into mind. _Why did I always do this?_

 _Always checking up on him, always making sure he's okay? Am I really just being a good friend? I mean, I don't act too close to him, do I? Even if I do, it's not like much can be read into it, right?_

Makoto had already come to terms with the fact that he was in love. In love with his best friend, no less. In fact, he had realized years ago, but knew he could and would not ever say anything.

There was nothing _to_ say.

How many books, movies, _people_ warned about falling in love with your best friend?

The heart break you would receive when you realized they didn't love you back?

He was ashamed of himself, but it wasn't as if he could fall out of love. Makoto continued on his way, finally reaching Haru's home.

The brunette opened the door to Haru's home with the key he had, calling for Haruka. He shrugged after hearing no response, stepping in and removing his shoes. Walking to the door to Haru's room, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, Haru!" he beamed, signature smile already on his face.

Just seeing Haru was enough to cause a real smile for the larger boy. He walked in and dropped his stuff next to Haru's, sitting down near him and then proceeding to tease him about his lack of completed work.

Makoto got up to get his own work, feeling Haru's eyes on his back.

He froze, his heart racing. How could he have done that to Haru? That's probably not what he wanted at all, and now he'd be disgusted at Makoto and-

Makoto's face burned hotter than he could've imagined, while he stuttered an apology with his voice reaching previously unattainable pitches.

And then Haru smiled. It was a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile, but it was there nonetheless.

"Makoto, it's okay." Makoto heard Haru saying. 'It's okay? It's. _Okay_? No it wasn't! He just kissed Haruka Nanase, his best friend, his, most likely aromantic, best friend (or at least attracted to water, or something) and he was saying it was okay?!

That was not okay. And how could Haru be so nonchalant about it? So calm, and-

"-work." He heard Haru saying. Makoto nodded, shaken from his thoughts. He hoped Haru was talking about continuing the homework.

He moved away, leaning one of the walls that Haru's bed was next to. The still blushing boy pretended to be focusing on his work, but was instead reflecting on what just happened.

 _Haru brought our heads together and… He was going to say something about something that he realized… But our mouths were so close, it would've been a shame to not let them interact, at least once- WHAT AM I THINKING? God Makoto, pull yourself together._

He sighed and left the room, walking to the nearby bathroom.

He sat on the toilet seat, holding his head in his hands and begun counting his breathing.

After the 56th breath, he heard footsteps. "Makoto? Are you in the bathroom?"

He made an affirmative sound.

"Can I come in?"

After a moment of silence, Makoto made another affirmative sound. He listened to the door clicking open, quiet footsteps walking towards him, and then the door closing.

"Makoto?"

Makoto sighed, looked up, and smiled. "Sorry for just leaving, I needed to collect my thoughts."

Haru sat down, staring into Makoto's eyes. The brunette teen was much taller than usual at this angle, but it gave Haru a great view of his emerald eyes, so he didn't really mind. He shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Makoto began to shift nervously. "Shouldn't we go back to the room and continue working?" chewing his lip, as he asked.

Haru got up, now looking down at Makoto. Then he sat down on Makoto's lap. And then he pressed his lips to Makoto's.

Again.

Makoto froze, completely shocked. From Haru's low angle, he had a perfect opportunity to put his lips to Makoto's without accidentally bumping his nose. Haru stayed in place for a few seconds, Makoto feeling the light breath leaving through Haru's nose.

And then he reacted.

He began to slowly move his lips and felt Haru's follow right along. Haru lifted his arm, sliding it at a snail's pace up Makoto's back and occasionally freezing up before finally reaching the back of Makoto's head.

Haru continued to kiss Makoto, breaking away only when he realized Makoto wasn't breathing. The brunette came back to fervently attack the smaller boy's neck. Haru tangled his hand in Makoto's hair, enjoying the feeling of the thin strands. Makoto went straight to the side of Haru's neck, roughly biting and then licking the spot. He went slightly lower, this time sucking a mark on Haru's skin.

Haru let out a moan as Makoto left the mark on his neck, releasing the skin with a wet _pop._

Makoto froze completely, tensing up. His eyes widened as he realized what just occurred, unfreezing and shooting up, completely disregarding the fact that Haru was sitting on top of him. "I need to go," he whispered and fled.

Haru heard the door of his house slamming shut and sighed.

Makoto burst out of Haru's house, breathing heavily. He realized he left his work in Haruka's room, but was most definitely not going back to get his stuff.

* * *

 **And as always, you can follow or message me on tumblr at sportsanime-trash.**


End file.
